


Trust

by cadkitten, SakuraAme



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Hormone Blockers, M/M, Masturbation, No Dysphoria, Pansexual Character, Riding, Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/pseuds/SakuraAme
Summary: Just hearing Jason offer him that amount of trust - and the way he said it told him he was absolutely serious about it - gave him thrills he knew he needed to hide away better than he could in that moment. Wetting his lips, he put on a bit more speed, realizing he was navigating them right toward Jason's place when he wasn't even supposed to know where it was. Speaking of trust, he wondered idly how Jason was going to respond to the fact that Tim knew where he hid out at these days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted to get this idea on paper and sakura_ame was game to play again!  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena

Tim pulled up his wrist-computer, giving it a cursory glance, watching the track of the GCPD through the city. It had been months since he'd been in Gotham, even longer since he'd strayed so close to the boundary of what had become Jason's territory.

He could still recall the last time he'd been here, the way he and Jason had stood opposite one another, the rest of the family on the same rooftop, three of the League tied up between them, the bitterness in Damian's gaze, the anger in Bruce's tone. He remembered how Dick had been unusually silent - distant perhaps - and he remembered with brutal clarity just how quickly he had vanished after that. 

Not that Tim didn't understand how it was to have shit on your mind that didn't belong in the field, but when Dick did it, it always meant horrible things were afloat and given the multiple attempts against Damian's life in the following months, Tim was certain that he understood why Dick had been off his game that night.

The oddity of it wasn't that he could recall those things, it was that what he remembered _most_ was the weight of Jason's gaze on him. The lust that had grown heavy in his own abdomen after the encounter and the way he could feel Jason's hand on his arm from where he'd snatched him away from an arrow's graze as if it had come with a branding of all its own.

Now, venturing past the agreed upon boundaries and fully into Jason's realm, Tim could feel the burn again, as if it had never ebbed away at all. He recalled Jason's fierce eyes behind the scrap of his red mask, the way Jason's hip had cocked to put his helmet against it in the meantime. 

Swallowing down the intensity of his desire, he tried to focus on why he was really here. They'd picked up a lead on a case that tied into one of the men Jason had _taken care of_ a few weeks prior. It meant they needed to have a talk, needed to exchange information and he was completely down for that. An ulterior motive or two never hurt too.

He flicked his hand and the computer's projected screen disappeared. Standing, he took a running leap toward the imaginary boundary line and rushed silent as ever along the buildings, a silent red blur in the otherwise noise-infested night.

Dropping down on a rooftop, he crouched and waited, sensing Jason more than seeing, smirking to himself that Jason would have tabs on _him_ of all people. Some things never changed.

Jason waited until Tim was crouched on the rooftop before quietly stepping from the shadows he'd been lurking in. His boots barely made a sound as he stepped within speaking distance, a soft huff of breath leaving him. "I believe you're on the wrong side of the tracks, little birdie."

Nothing could have stopped the way his smirk pitched into a grin at Jason's words. He pushed himself up from his crouch, crossing his arms and giving Jason his side instead of his back. "Oh? I wasn't aware I _had_ a side anymore."

Jason rolled his eyes beneath his helmet, snorting. "Semantics." He shifted and nodded in the general direction of their side of things. "I assume you have some purpose other than being a wise ass?," he questioned, his tone light, holding a hint of a laugh.

"-tt-" the hint of a scoff came a little too close to Damian's dismissive way of doing things for Tim's own comfort. The surprised laugh left his mouth before he could so much as stop it and he was left shaking his head at himself. "Yeah. Always business." Maybe that shouldn't have been nearly as lamenting as it was, but there wasn't any such thing as taking it back now.

Tim moved toward Jason, pulling up his screen again with a flick of his wrist, settling close enough to Jason that he could see as he plucked up the file on the person they needed information on. "History and connections on this guy. Given the _way_ he was dealt with, I'm assuming you remember him. He's a tie-in for one of our cases, I'm sure of it."

Jason thought to comment when Tim let out an oh-so-Damian-like tisk; instead, he smirked and leaned into Tim's personal space to peruse the contents on Tim's screen. After a moment, he gave an affirmative nod. "Yeah, I remember that piece of shit. He was involved in that slew of kidnappings a few months ago. I have the info at my place, what there is of it."

Tim shifted a bit closer to Jason as he showed him the screen, his shoulder brushing against Jason's chest. If he hadn't been an expert at hiding his emotions, he was certain he'd have whimpered at the mere contact. It was almost pathetic how needy he'd been in the past week or so; just how much masturbation wasn't cutting it and how very much he needed to get _laid_. 

He made a mental note to find a good screw sometime soon and focused himself on Jason's words, tilting his head. "The Baca girl and the Trimble's twins? Were there more?"

Jason wasn't entirely blind to the way Tim shifted against him. He bit back any remarks for the moment, work took precedent in his mind. "There were three more. I've been trying to track them down." 

He stepped back and looked out at the skyline. "Like I said, all the info is at my place. If you've got time..." He let the thinly veiled invitation hang in the air, wondering if he was just a bit mad for putting himself in a private place with the object of his recent erotic dreams.

Tim flicked his finger and the screen disappeared. "I've got nothing but time tonight." He shut his mouth with an audible click of his teeth at that remark, mentally scolding himself for the ridiculousness of the underlying _tone_ of the comment.

Reaching up, he tapped his comm. "RR outbound, no ETA. Zone three is quiet tonight." He waited for a moment, hearing Alfred's quiet acknowledgment and Bruce's grunt of agreement before he tapped it again. "Let's fly, Hood."

Jason waited until Tim was finished reporting to the family then smirked. "Bike's waiting about a block away." With that, he took off, leaping to the next rooftop then the next, not even having to check to see if Tim was with him, knowing the other would be hot on his heels.

Tim gave him a few seconds head start so that when they hit the second building and Jason had to drop down off onto a fire escape, Tim just let his cape catch the air, gliding him onto the next building. 

He crouched when he landed, tongue poking out just a little bit as he waited on Jason.

Jason landed next to Tim and turned to look at him, his expression hidden beneath the helmet. "Show off," he huffed out, turned to shoot his grapple over to the next building, swooping down and dropping to street level where his bike was waiting.

Tim's lips curved into a proud little smile as he vaulted himself over the edge and let himself free fall until he caught just enough air to pull him to the ground a bit more gently. He swept his cape back into place and came to a stop next to Jason's bike.

Jason was standing next to bike, his hands on hips. "Are you through being a priss with that?," he questioned, his tone teasing.

"Only the day you're done being an _ass_ about basically everything." Tim's eyes flicked over the bike and then up over Jason's form. "I'd offer to _drive_ but-" he let it hang in the air.

Jason snorted then opened up the seat compartment, pulling out a spare helmet, tossing it to Tim. "You think you can _handle_ her?," he said, dangling the keys out. Of course, he'd never let just anyone drive his bike, but he was coming up with ulterior motives to ride behind Tim's smaller form.

Tim's eyes darkened at that. He snatched the helmet out of the air and pulled it on. Swinging one leg over, he settled on the seat - the seat where _Jason_ usually sat. He settled with a held-back sigh and plucked the keys from Jason's fingertips, slotting the chipped key in and waited as he strapped the helmet on. " _Can I_ is a joke, I hope."

Jason slid behind Tim, closer than necessary. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, chuckling. "I never joke when it comes to my bike, Red."

Tim tapped the switch for his helmet mic and shifted to get himself comfortable on the bike, bringing it to life as he purred out, "Trust, I like it." He guided them around and then they were off like a shot and Tim was holding back the sigh of relief he felt at having Jason so solidly behind him like this. His frazzled nerve endings were pleased having someone finally touching him, no matter how _non-sexual_ it was.

Jason shifted behind Tim slightly as they got underway. The close proximity to the other showed him just how hard up he was. It hadn't been all that long but there was something about Tim that riled him up. 

"If you want to talk trust, you must know you're about the only being alive that I'd let drive my bike," he informed, his voice nearly husky. He was quite glad for his armor at that moment, as it hid just what this little ride was doing to him.

Tim didn't say anything, didn't trust his voice in that moment. Just hearing Jason offer him that amount of trust - and the _way_ he said it told him he was absolutely serious about it - gave him thrills he knew he needed to hide away better than he could in that moment. Wetting his lips, he put on a bit more speed, realizing he was navigating them right toward Jason's place when he wasn't even supposed to know where it was. Speaking of _trust_ , he wondered idly how Jason was going to respond to the fact that Tim knew where he hid out at these days.

They took another turn and Tim toyed with the idea of pretending like he knew the area, but not the exact location, but discarded it quickly, realizing trust went all directions here. Actually admitting he knew these things was probably top priority with Jason at the moment.

Jason barely registered that they were heading straight for his place without him having told Tim the way. He was too busy focusing on not grinding against Tim's backside. It had been a long, _long_ time since he'd lost all control of his arousal like this. It was almost like he'd been drugged. 

They were nearly there before it occurred to him that his hideaway wasn't so secret. Huffing softly, he reached up and hit the mic. "Should I be concerned that I didn't have to give you directions?"

"You'd have needed to be concerned if I had _lied_ to you about knowing where you live." He left off the part about how he'd designed half of the tracking algorithms they used, how he had single-handedly been responsible for tracking down some of the nastiest and easiest to lose criminals in their lives on a _global_ scale. He didn't like to boast over his abilities, but he also didn't see a point in hiding them. "I keep track of people I care about." Family was family, no matter how his and Jason's relationship had started out.

Jason opened his mouth to respond then shut it, a pang shooting through him at Tim's statement. It was a few moments before he trusted himself to speak again, his hold around Tim tightening the slightest. "Should have named yourself Bloodhound instead of Red Robin..."

"Doesn't quite have the desired ring to it," Tim tossed back, amusement in his voice. He didn't miss the way Jason held him tighter, didn't miss how his own body wanted to melt back against him or how he slowed them just enough to extend the ride to Jason's garage.

He could feel his muscles relaxing just from being surrounded by Jason's warmth, and could judge just how much his body trusted the man behind him and how much he _wanted_ for more of this contact. They pulled up at a light and Tim flexed his fingers on the handlebars, gloves gripping tight. He pressed back against Jason just a bit more, eager to judge his reaction.

Jason let out a laugh. "I don't suppose it does." He glanced around at their surroundings before nearly choking on air as Tim pushed back against him. His armor might hide some things but the press of the other's body still got through it. His thighs tensed up as he shifted positions on the pretense of balancing himself. If this kept up, he was going to have go jerk off in the bathroom the minute they arrived.

Tim didn't miss the way Jason's thighs tightened against him, the way he seemed to be half holding back an arch toward him and his body lit up like a struck match, the flame of arousal at a hundred in an instant. He killed his mic as the light changed, pulled out and gunned it toward their destination, trying to level out his breathing from the way it wanted to hitch on every intake. 

Jason grunted as the bike took off quickly, the speed only adding to his current state. 

He brought the bike up to the tucked away little garage, pulling his suit back at his wrist and holding it near the scanner, waiting to see if it would trip for him, _daring_ to see if Jason had programmed them all out of if he'd left it open for them with Tim's defaults on the coding.

"Tsk tsk, Red, I've got you beat there. I don't want any little birds getting in without my permission."

Tim reached up and plucked off his helmet before tilting his head back to rest on Jason's shoulder. "Mmm, color me impressed. _But_ , we both know I could get in in less than a minute. How about you save me the effort, hmm?"

Jason laughed and slipped his own helmet off. "Fair point." He leaned into Tim, holding up his own wrist, unlocking the garage and opening it.

Try as he might, Tim could not pull himself away from Jason's shoulder as he leaned forward, pressing them together in a way Tim only wanted _more_ of. Jason's strong body behind him, against him, it left him breathless with need. 

Licking his lips, he forced himself to focus, navigating the bike in and then cutting the engine. Extracting himself from the seat, he swallowed down the moan that wanted out. He held out the helmet and keys to Jason, waiting on him to do his thing as the garage door soundlessly slipped closed behind them.

Jason could _feel_ Tim's hesitancy and it made his blood boil all the hotter. If he thought he could get away with it, he'd have the other right there on his bike. 

It took him a moment to finally grab the helmet and keys from the other, stashing the helmet away as he inhaled a slow breath. He needed a drink, right then. 

Moving to the door of his apartment, he unlocked it and opened it up, stepping in to disarm the security system. "Feel free to unmask if you'd like," he offered as he stepped in, doing just that, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Tim stepped in behind Jason, immediately reaching to unhook his cape and his mask, carefully peeling It up and leaving it and the cape behind right next to the door, carefully hanging from the hooks.

Stepping into the actual apartment, Tim glanced around, never having invaded his privacy enough to see anything, only know what home he went into. He worked his tongue around in his mouth, flicking his gaze around the room, taking in who Jason was in his private life, categorizing away every little aspect he could manage.

Jason looked around as Tim did, wondering what the other thought of his place. It wasn't messy exactly but definitely lived in. A few take out containers littered the coffee table and a small pile of dirty laundry sat by the couch. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to get myself a drink. Would you like one? I have beer, whiskey and...well that's it really."

Stepping around the coffee table, Tim let his fingers wave in the air a little in answer to Jason's question. "Water is fine, thank you." He waited until Jason was out of the room before he continued to wander, fingertips dancing over the shelves, looking for signs he could add to his collected thoughts on who Jason was _at heart_.

Jason hummed and moved into the kitchen off the entry hall, going about fixing himself a glass of whiskey over ice. He needed something to calm himself and his now raging arousal before he jumped Tim over the back of the couch. 

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge then picking up his own drink, he wandered into the living room. "You're lucky I just stocked up. Otherwise you'd be drinking the swill that is the tap water," he said as he held the bottle out.

Tim accepted the bottle, cracking it open as he studied the small ornate plate that seemed otherwise out of its element in Jason's little world. The gold edging and the etch work suggested something replicated with very precise detail to the original, which Tim would have placed somewhere around India. "Tap water is the least of our worries I'd believe." He left the plate behind, moving on to a collection of DVDs, fingertips helping him scan the titles as they trailed over the spines. "Not nearly the level of some other notable places over the past few years I'd say."

Jason sipped at his whiskey as he watched Tim study his belongings. It was almost unsettling and yet, endearing in the way the other seemed to be committing his personal life to memory. 

At the mention of the state of water in other places, he gave an irritated huff. "Yeah, at least ours isn't full of rust..." He stood there for a moment then made a decision. 

Shrugging out of his jacket, he started stripping out of his armor, leaving the under part on for now. He knew his arousal would be obvious at this point but with the whiskey slowly burning through his veins and lust clouding his mind, he decided he didn't give a shit.

Tim's gaze flicked over Jason as he shrugged off his jacket. His desire to watch was something that burned bright and hot inside of him, but he purposefully turned back to the room, making his way around it, studying the shelves and shelves of books on the wall behind the couch. Some were pristine and some were well-worn and but a few looked like they'd been rescued from some horrible fate of water or fire. His fingers danced in the air over the books, not touching them, almost reverent in the way someone would respect paintings or the like in a museum. 

He heard Jason's armor settle and he felt the longing pang of contact rise up within him again. Mindful of the offer of Jason's actions, Tim unlatched his belt from around his hips and settled it over the back of the couch as he finally let himself look at Jason again, carefully keeping his gaze from the shoulders up without his mask on to hide the way he tended to look at Jason. "Quiet out there tonight..."

Jason finished removing his armor then settled his hip on the edge of the couch, peering at Tim as he knocked back the rest of his drink. "Mmhmm. A rarity in this city." 

He studied Tim's form, slowly licking his lips as lust burned in his belly. "You've been training more lately, haven't you?," he said, his tone laced with heat and wanting. He couldn't hide it if he wanted to at this point. The problem was, how did he even begin to deal with such a thing? He wasn't entirely sure Tim would just jump on his dick.

Tim froze, his hand still holding his utility belt against the couch, his eyes meeting the heat-filled concrete of Jason's eyes, his breath stuck in his throat. A tremble went through him that he completely neglected to hide at the fact that Jason had just _complimented_ him. 

Stepping around the couch, he made the operative decision that two could play this game. "Now that Damian will actually give me the time of day, the kid gives a pretty intense sparring session. Add that every few days and it makes you up your game the rest of the time." He gently brushed himself over Jason's hip in passing and settled on the couch, carefully placing one foot on the coffee table and leaning down to start unlacing his boots, quite officially inviting himself to stay for a while.

Jason could do no more than hum at Tim's response as his brain had temporarily short circuited with their contact. It was like being shocked, the electricity between them nearly palpable. His body responded in kind and it was at that point that he gave up on even trying to hide it. 

Instead, he moved to settled next to Tim, far too close for it to be casual. "I guess it would. He's pretty skilled with that....stuff." Jason almost laughed at himself and his inability to come up with vocabulary at the moment.

Tim hummed quietly, going about removing his other boot in the same slowly sensual sort of way, leaving his feet bare as he shifted himself around. He took a swig of the water and settled the bottle aside as he swallowed.

He removed his gloves one at a time, dropping them on the floor beside the couch, his eyes pointedly holding Jason's own the entire time. He _knew_ his eyes had to be showing just how dangerous he could be right then, knew his face showed his intentions with a clarity that should have registered shock somewhere in Jason if he was looking for it.

He crawled back onto the couch, sliding his thighs on either side of Jason's own, settling astride Jason's, his hands resting on the thickness of them, slowly sliding up and then back down, finding the catch on his thigh holster and unlatching it, slowly slipping it off of his thigh and bringing the whole thing up, slipping the gun free and making a bit of a show of checking the safety before re-holstering it and setting it aside. "You know... most people are a bit more _forward_ when they want to fuck me into the nearest surface. I don't think I ever thought you'd be quite so _delicate_ about it."

Any thought Jason had of restraining himself disappeared the instant Tim slid onto his lap. Heat shot fast and hard to his groin, making his already half-hard cock throb in his pants. A groan slid free as he reached out to grasp Tim by the hips, his eyes just a bit too wide. "I...uh...Jesus, Tim..." He huffed out a breath then forced himself to focus on more than just the pounding beat of his heart. 

Tossing caution to the wind, he reached up with one hand, cupping the back of Tim's neck and tugging him down, crushing their mouths together.

Tim let out a quiet groan against Jason's mouth, tongue sliding along Jason's lower lip and then slipping past, dipping into his mouth to taste him. He let out a little sigh into the kiss the instant he could taste him - all whiskey and what Tim suspected was simply _Jason_. Pushing himself forward, he shifted until Jason's clothed cock was pushing up between his thighs _right_ where he wanted it to be pushing into him. 

Rocking lightly against him, he pulled back from the kiss enough to catch Jason's lower lip between his teeth and tug. One hand ventured into Jason's hair, yanking his head back so he could dip down and scrape his teeth along his Adam's apple, tongue flicking in apology.

Jason bucked his hips up as Tim shifted against him, an unbridled moan sliding free from his lips. The other's mouth working over his skin had him gasping, his hands moving to drag along Tim's back. "Fuck... _Tim_.."

Tim breathed out a quiet little laugh against Jason's neck, pulling back up to study his face. "People aren't normally so upfront with you, are they?" He grinned at him, grasping the back of the couch as he dragged himself against Jason's length again, feeling the entirety of it slipping up along his own heat, pressing in all the right ways that if he kept doing it, he honestly could have gotten off doing just this.

Jason groaned again, his hand moving up to slide over Tim's chest before dropping to grope his thigh. "Not exactly...." His eyes nearly rolled back as the other moved, hips jerking up uncontrollably. "Speaking of...upfront...would it be too much to just say fuck me, now?"

Lust shot through Tim's body right to his groin, the spike of it jerking his hips hard against Jason. He throbbed with the intensity of his _want_ at Jason's words. "Best damn words I've ever heard." 

Tim moved, grabbing the remaining straps of Jason's pants and jerking him downward a bit more. "Open your pants." Shifting up, he reached for his utility belt, thumbing open one pouch and palming the contents without letting Jason see it.

Jason complied with Tim's command, quickly undoing and opening his pants enough to free his aching length. He gave himself a couple of strokes, moaning at the contact of his own hand. His eyes were hooded as he gazed at Tim expectantly, waiting on him to rid himself of his own pants.

"I don't think I've been this fucking hard in my life," he commented, pushing his hips up a few times before settling.

Tim expertly extracted the condom he'd retrieved from its wrapper, reaching down and pushing Jason's hands away, rolling it down over his cock, making certain he pinched the tip to get the air out and got it snug around the base, his fingertips shifting to brush over Jason's sac while he was there, letting out a breathy sigh at how tight they were already. "How long have you wanted me?"

Moving forward until his knees hit the back of the couch, he reached up and slowly peeled his suit pants down, leaving them at the top of his thighs, giving him a maximum of room to still move around. Leaning in, he briefly captured Jason's lips before simply letting himself linger that close to him, nearly chest to chest as he slid his hand between his own thighs, pushing two fingers up inside of himself, gasping at how slick he already was.

Slipping his fingers back out, he used them to spread himself as he grasped the base of Jason's cock with his free hand, holding him still. Positioning them, he nudged the head of Jason's cock against himself and let his entire body _tremble_ with his want. "Never _ah_ wanted a cock in me _this_ bad, Jay..."

Tim's hand on his cock had him letting out a loud moan, his thigh muscles tight as he fought not to buck up into the touch and mess up the condom. "Oh God..." He shuddered then licked his lips, before answering Tim's question. "Too damn long." 

He tilted his head back, waiting for Tim to prep himself, his cock twitching in anticipation. When he felt Tim's heat nudging at the tip of his dick, he shuddered nearly violently, his hands gripping the couch cushions harshly to keep himself from simply slamming up into Tim's body. " _Fuck_ Tim!"

Tim slowly moved his hips, dragging Jason's cock along his slick heat, enjoying the feeling of the blunt heat nudging at him. The way Jason trembled under him with restraint and the way he seemed barely restrained had him nearly breathless as he rubbed against him, using him for his pleasure for the moment.

Settling just a bit more in his lap, he let Jason's cock push up inside of him just a bit more, positioning him best for what he wanted and then let go of Jason's cock and himself, moving both hands to the back of the couch, fingers digging in as he hissed out, "Now _fuck me_."

Jason moved to grab Tim's hips, squeezing them hard as the other sliding what he thought was his ass over his cock. He could barely withstand the pleasure of it and was more than grateful when he felt himself press inside Tim's body. 

The other's command set him off like a firecracker, his hips immediately jerking up, thrusting his cock into Tim's body. He slammed upward several times before it occurred to him just exactly what he was fucking. Tight, wet heat surrounded him, the feeling only belonging to one type of anatomy. Questions bubbled up in his mind but he pushed the away for the moment, focusing only on how damn good it felt with Tim around his cock.

Tim sighed in relief at the way Jason pressed up inside of him, of how quickly he began to do exactly what he told him to do. He shivered, fingers flexing in the fake leather of the couch as he let the tremble work its way through his body at the sensation of Jason so deep inside of him, so _thick_ and warm and _hard_. He threw back his head and let out a cry, hands moving to Jason's shoulders, fingers gripping almost painfully hard as he began to _ride_ Jason's cock with complete abandon. "Fuck me, Jay! Holy _shit_ , fuck me!" Any amount of eloquence Tim may have had before quickly fell away in the face of such intense pleasure.

Jason shifted his feet, and braced them on the floor as he slammed up into Tim's velvet heat, a rough growl issuing from his lips at Tim's dirty mouth. "That's right, ride my cock!" He grabbing Tim's thighs spreading them open more, pushing himself up deeper as the other rode him. "Fuck!"

Tim was certain that the world could have started to crumble right then and he would have remained content to keep riding Jason's cock rather than do a damn thing about it. His thighs ached where Jason had grabbed him and he _loved_ it, loved the idea of being marked by Jason's fingertips, of having bruises to show for having been fucked so completely and desperately that his mind was already blown even as they were only _starting_. 

Slipping his hand down between them, he let his fingers slide down either side of his clit, catching the erected length of it between them and pressing his hand back against his pelvis, moving his hand in quick jerking movements. The throb became more insistent, the fire in him growing brighter as he brought himself higher. Jason's cock thrust up into his slick heat again and again and he shuddered, panting out a quiet mantra of, " _Jay_ ," as he rubbed himself off, eager to feel himself clamp down around Jason even harder than he already was.

Jason was so focused on the sheer pleasure of fucking Tim that the other's actions barely registered. He shifted again, scooting them more towards the edge so that he could _bounce_ Tim on his cock, reaching deeper into the other as he did so. 

The way Tim moaned his name was setting him off far too quickly, his balls tight against his body so close to bursting. "Fuck," he moaned out as he reached up and grabbed Tim by the hair, yanking him down for another kiss, this one sloppy and all teeth and tongue. "Cum for me Tim, cum all over my cock."

The words sent a sharp strike of lust right to his groin and Tim's hips bucked against his hand. His hand slipped down further, riding his own palm now, his fingers touching along the sides of Jason's cock as he plunged up into him, feeling their union in a way that drove him higher _faster_. 

His free hand grabbed Jason's, guiding it back to his ass. "Squeeze... _hard_." Tim could feel everything tightening inside of him, his thighs trembling from how much he needed to cum right then. He clenched up around Jason's cock and began to _help_ again, riding him hard and quick as he ramped up, palm rocking against his clit, breath coming in short gasps.

"Jason... _Jason_!" Tim grabbed his shoulder and pulled up, riding only the tip of his cock with quick little movements, the tease against his clenched tight heat driving him beyond crazy. "Jason," he whined out, throwing his head back as his fingers slid upward and he used three fingers to grasp his clit and simulate jerking himself off as he began to shake.

Everything tightened more and more until Tim could barely force his body to move on Jason's cock. His entire body was flushed hot, his fingers like static and his muscles shaking from how hard he was holding them clenched. "You cock," he rocked back on it once... twice, "is gonna," again and then he pulled all the way up, jerking himself quickly, "make me," a pant and then he slammed back down on Jason _hard_ , filling himself up with him and nearly screaming out, "cum!" as his world fell apart around him, shattering into a million beautiful pieces.

His body pulsed and throbbed around Jason, a renewal of wetness slicking him up as he struggled to try to keep riding Jason through it, though he could barely breathe, could barely _think_.

Jason's hand went to grasp Tim's ass as requested, squeezing as hard as he dared as the other rode him. He watched with his mouth agape as Tim fell apart in front of him, his wet heat clenching around Jason's cock like a vice. 

When Tim came, he groaned loudly as the other clenched around him. He could feel wetness on his thighs, could feel Tim fluttering around him. 

He gave him half a second before growling and dropping his other hand to squeeze Tim's ass, using it as leverage as he slammed hard up into him, driving towards his end. 

It came quickly, the way Tim was clenching around him pushing him over the edge. His balls tightened just the barest bit more then stars sparked before his eyes as he lost it. "Tim!" He cried out as he began emptying his load into the latex barrier between them, only slowing his thrusts when he was nearly empty, his cock pulsing near constantly.

Tim _whined_ at the way Jason eagerly headed toward this end. His entire body was on fire, flushed hot with something that exertion in the field could never bring on. His thighs ached and his abdominal muscles quivered faintly. 

Tim let himself collapse against Jason, curling his arms around him and pressing his forehead to his shoulder, closing his eyes and shuddering as he panted for his breath. "Holy. _Shit_."

Jason sagged back against the couch, his body still faintly trembling from his orgasm as Tim curled against him. "Holy shit is right...," he uttered softly, one arm coming up to wrap around Tim as he tried to come back down to Earth.

Tim moved just enough for Jason to slip free of him and then tucked his feet under Jason's thighs, stretching against him and settling with a sigh, making himself comfortable on Jason for the time being. "Just... gonna stay here for a minute. Cool?"

Jason did his own shifting, grunting as he slid from Tim's body. "S'cool with me if you stay there for a minute...or two....or a thousand." He closed his eyes, letting his hand idly stroke over Tim's back, pleasure still humming through him.

Another quiet, "-tt-," slipped from his lips and he hid his grin against Jason's shoulder, knowing he'd picked up something _dangerous_ from all the time he'd been spending with Damian. Amusement settled in his heart and he turned his head to rub his cheek against Jason's shirt. "I take it you'd definitely be up for a repeat sometime?"

Jason chuckled at the sound then leaned his head down, lips grazing over Tim's jaw. "Give me about twenty and I'd _up_ for a repeat tonight..."

Tim shivered against him, turning to catch his lips ever so briefly, nipping before he unwrapped himself from Jason's arms, sliding off the couch and turning toward the table, using it to hold onto with one hand as he yanked his pants down the rest of the way and stepped out of them, _everything_ on display for Jason as he did, though completely unintentionally.

Tossing them on the couch, he righted himself and began stripping out of his shirt as well, the smoothness of his skin only interrupted by the scars of battle as it was revealed to Jason. Simply a hazard of their job and nothing more. He stretched, feeling his muscles flex, hearing his back pop ever so faintly as his arms stretched up over his head, hips jutting out enough to show off the little valleys leading line of sight down toward his sex. "Hope you don't mind. I like to be naked after sex. As much as I _adore_ an impromptu half-dressed _fuck_." He flashed a grin at Jason.

Jason grinned a little at the brief kiss then watched as Tim stripped, his eyes roving over his body. "Suits the hell out of me." He reached down and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the little trash can he had by the couch. 

He finally stood and set about stripping out of his own clothes, doing his own bit of stretching. "So...since when did you get that scar on your stomach? It looks vicious." He started for his bedroom, motioning Tim to follow him.

Tim's fingers moved to the still-pink scar, feeling the raised flesh of it. "Few months ago I took a sword full-on through me protecting a child from some maniac. Kon about popped their head off after that. Kid's fine, I'm alive... it's all good." Tim shrugged, letting his fingers ghost over his hip and then flutter away. "Mind if I use your restroom for a moment?"

Jason watched Tim's fingers trace the scar, reaching to do the same before pausing and retrieving his hand. "Go for it. Wanna shower? I think I've got extra clothing that may fit you...or sorta fit you..."

Tim let out a little chuckle. "If you're _really_ planning on round two, that would be a bit pointless, wouldn't it?" He gestured. "My thighs are just sticky. It's unpleasant."

Jason shrugged, pushing himself up off the couch. He headed into the bedroom, stretching as he walked. Flopping onto his bed, he watched Tim thought the doorway. "I suppose it would be pointless."

Tim let his gaze drift over Jason's body as he got up from the couch, studied him as he wandered off toward the bedroom, his eyes on those glorious thighs, the way they moved, the way the muscles shifted beneath his skin. He let out a low whistle when he caught sight of his ass, huffing out, "Damn," as he made his way to the restroom instead.

Tim made quick work of his thighs with some toilet paper, took care of his business even faster, and washed up his hands and face before shoving his wet hands back through his hair. Shaking it out, he patted his face dry and meandered back out and toward the bedroom, snatching up his water bottle on the way.

Stepping into the bedroom, he leaned against the door frame, eyes on Jason's form stretched out on the bed. "You're _gorgeous_ , just so we're clear on that fact."

Jason lolled on his bed as he waited for Tim to re-join him, after sex contentment fully settling on him. 

At the comment, he laughed softly and flexed a little. "You're not bad to look at yourself," he quipped, a slow smile spreading over his face.

Tim flashed a soft smile at him and made his way over to the bed, pulling himself up and settling beside Jason, his legs crossed as he took Jason's hand in his own, hanging onto it as he gazed around the small bedroom and debated the reality of what had just happened between them.

Jason wasn't freaking out, Tim was more at ease than he had been in years, and honestly he felt better than he had in a long, long time. Sometimes things in their lives went to hell and sometimes _sometimes_ everything just went amazingly right. And right then, Tim couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to be right here, right in this instant, _existing_ with Jason. 

For once, everything was _right_.


End file.
